Business applications, such as enterprise resource planning (ERP) and customer relationship management (CRM) applications, manage interactions between business entities and customers and/or between customers and users. ERP may include a software platform that assists with managing business processes, and which permits the corresponding organization to use integrated applications to manage the business and provide automation functionality to back office functions. ERP software integrates organization functions, such as marketing, sales, manufacturing processes, product development and product planning.
CRM is a software management tool that permits management of an organization's interactions with current and future customers by incorporating technology to organize, automate and synchronize sales, marketing, customer service, and technical support. Many CRM applications integrate social networking sites and provide focus on event management and relationship tracking. Such applications provide a foundation for product management, however, the level of precision offered by such applications is limited.